turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Swerve
"Tiny red bartender with a big heart (and a big mouth)" About Mar, known as @Swerve, is the overlord gayqueen and you should surrender to her powerful gay aura. She's also a bigass meme, even if she hasn't confirmed this to anyone in the first place, but we all can smell it. Such a thick gay and meme can be smelt from kilometers away. (it's called eau de meme u should try it) Mar is part of the tfcrew, which is a bunch of gay meme robots, so she gotta feel like at home with those like her. It's also been confirmed that she is, in fact, an actual cat, with the same life style as a cat: Sleeping and eating. Except she works with cows, which can be confirmed by @optimusprime, because she shared some cow photos. Another group she is part of is the GayWire, an old brotherhood with @chromedome and @kaon, believing that said members share a mystical connection between their minds. And well, since they're all gay and robots, gaywire. It has also been proven due to several occurrences that @chromedome and @Swerve share a connection, which could mean they're the same person; same goes with @kaon and @wreckgar. However, @kaon developed the "we are one" theory, also known as "this some kant shit yo", in which it is stated that these four nerds are, in fact, the same person and therefore the galaxy itself. Studies say that @Swerve suffers the gay attack of @kaon on a daily basis, the latters' gay irradiating as soon as she gets online. It's an astonishing phenomenon, let me tell you. She also seems to feel attracted by multiple robots, but the most important of them all is her actual boyfriend Knockout. She's so gay for this red hot robot she's even taking his boyfriend, Breakdown, making him his other roboyfriend. (NO JOKE THO I,M, REALLY FUCKIN GAY FOR KO) Another important note: the spawn of the evil is her actual pet and his name is Luzifer. Lil kitty fucker is so cute if you saw him you'd definitely go "aaaaaaaaaaaaww!!" - kaon (another note: my other kitties name is Hexe, which translates to 'witch' :3c) This one is written by her best friend rn: mar is really cool. she rocks. literally. I mean, really. Like rocks. (and she has a best friend. it me. her best friend might have the real coolest name of all but it is a secret. (I really don't know how to write this stuff. But this was necessary.)) ''- best friend called CATA HYEHYEHYEHYE'' She has a strange obsession with mankinis. Mottos: : "Sleep is for the weak" - she at 5am (I would love to hear what she says the morning after that) : "Dang I wanna fuck that robot" - she probably pointing at KO while watching TF:P soon She has said many things that are worth being here but rn i cant remember any fuck my gay ass Testimonials "I'm so gay for this robofucker I'm so ready to smooch her all over her face and hold her hand so fuckin hARD" -Kaon gay meme queen pls hope you like this lil page Trivia * @Swerve, although a minibot, is one of the biggest bots in the tfcrew because EVERYONE ELSE (except for @blurr) IS A TEENY LITTLE BABY. * She loves to kick @kaon's butt on a daily basis with her friend @tailgate and together they founded the #stopkaon2k14 organisation. kind of. * Her two cats are called Luzifer and Hexe. * She resorts to shouting and using capslock A LOT because of her bigass mouth * She also likes drinking (alcoholic) beverages and looks up to swerve a lot * she has a lot in common with swerve * that's it i just want to be swerve when i grow up. all i want to be is swerve. * swer ve